villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Oleana
Oleana is one of the two secondary antagonists of Pokémon Sword and Shield (alongside Piers). She is the Vice President of Macro Cosmos and the secretary of Chairman Rose. In Pokémon: Twilight Wings, she is voiced by Ayumi Nagao in the Japanese version and Julia McIlvane in the English version. Biography Oleana is the Secretary and Vice President of Macro Cosmos, working under Chairman Rose. She occasionally can be seen following Rose whenever he is in public. When Bede uses Rose's Copperajah to destroy a sacred monument in Stow-in-Side to find Wishing Stars, Oleana and Rose disqualify him from the Gym Challenge. However, the player discovers later from Bede that Oleana lied to him about Rose wanting the mural destroyed just so that Macro Cosmos could obtain more Wishing Stars. When the player discovers that Leon went to the Rose Tower, Oleana tells them that he has an important meeting with Rose, and insists that they not be disturbed. Upon obtaining the key to the Rose Tower and making it to the top, Oleana grows enraged that they dare disturb the meeting and challenges the player to a battle. Once the player defeats her, Oleana decides to let the player and Hop do as they want, for Rose has already obtained enough Wishing Stars to achieve his goals before leaving. After Chairman Rose interferes with the Champion Cup by unleashing Dynamax energy across the Galar region, Oleana can be seen panicking at the entrance of the Energy Plant. She tells the player that Rose awoke an ancient Pokémon called Eternatus to harness its energy, but it proved to be too powerful. Oleanna beckons the player and Hop to enter the facility and save Rose. After Eternatus is captured and Rose turns himself to the authorities, it can be assumed that Oleana was also arrested for her villainous actions as well. In the post-game, Oleana can be found in the Galar Mine doing community service, presumably as punishment for her actions. She thanks the player for stopping Eternatus from destroying Galar and gifts them Rose's League Card. Personality Oleana normally has a calm and collected personality, although she gets feisty when people mess with Rose or her time. However, underneath her charismatic persona, Oleana is a corrupt psychopath wanting to do anything to assist Rose in any way, even if she has to break a law or two. This is seen where she lies to Bede to destroy the monument so she can obtain the Wishing Stars for herself, all with no remorse for her action. When fighting the player in Rose Tower, Oleana becomes somewhat unstable, fully mentally determined to stop the player and defeat their team, sporting an angry expression whilst doing so. Gallery Oleana Twilight Wings.png|Oleana in Pokémon: Twilight Wings. Rose and Oleana Twilight Wings.png Oleana Manga.png|Oleana in the Pokémon Adventures manga. Pokémon Froslass.png|Froslass Tsareena.png|Tsareena 758Salazzle Dream.png|Salazzle 350Milotic Dream.png|Milotic Garbodor.png|Garbodor Garbodor Gigantamax.png|Gigantamax Garbodor Trivia *Oleana's team follows a theme of beauty and femininity, with the exception of her ace and her Gigantamaxing Pokémon, Garbodor. *The Dynamax Band that trainers use to Dynamax their Pokémon is Oleana's invention. *Oleana is the only member of Macro Cosmos to not have a team consisting of Steel-types. Navigation Category:Right-Hand Category:Video Game Villains Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Female Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Liars Category:Psychopath Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Businessmen Category:Greedy Category:Lawful Evil Category:Minion Category:Monster Master Category:Wealthy Category:Obsessed Category:Remorseful Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains